Much effort has been made in the history of golf to improve the manner in which golfers perform during the game. Numerous devices and techniques have been developed during such effort. In particular, many techniques have been established that allow a golfer to address and strike a golf ball more effectively. For example, it is preferred that a head of a golfer is kept down when striking a golf ball, the golf ball is struck in a certain area when putting and driving, etc. Normally, these techniques are conveyed by way of videos, instructional manuals, and even by word of mouth.
A number of attempts have been made to aid the golfer in implementing the foregoing techniques. Often, such attempts involve the positioning of indicia or markings on the golf ball. Examples of such indicia are shown in patents issued to Knight, Devries, Faynes, Yamamoto, Chen, Mook, and Dinh. Each of these prior art inventions, though good, are deficient in that the marking, by themselves, are often abstract and difficult to utilize without an instruction manual or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 676,506 to Knight provides a plurality of intersecting lines or stripes around the great circle of the ball which provides a focal point (at point of circumferential intersection) for a golfer to focus his swing and target. In playing the ball, the golfer places one of the intersecting points such that the spot at the intersection is just visible at the back of the ball. This will appear to the golfer to be a v-shaped spot at the back of the ball. The v-shaped spot is aligned with the intended target suggesting where and in what direction the ball should be struck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,595 to DeVries describes a ball having a narrow stripe of contrasting color around the ball's middle (great circle or equatorial circle) for use in putting. This ball is positioned such that the stripe is in line with its intended direction of travel. If a ball is so positioned and is properly putted, the width of the stripe will not increase in appearance as it rolls. If the ball is improperly putted, the apparent width of the stripe will increase in an amount corresponding to the angle of deviation from the line of travel. DeVries further teaches that it is essential that the stripe be relatively narrow in relation to the diameter of the ball or else the illusion of widening will be lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,168 to Faynes is a training device for driving which includes a ball with diametrically opposed markings on the relative front and back of a ball establishing a diameter through the center of the ball. The ball is of penetrable material and is struck with a club having a protruding needle. The purpose is to strike the ball with the club such that the needle penetrates the respective front and back markings along the established diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,172 to Yamamoto discloses a putting training device including a putter and a ball; the ball having two equatorial lines perpendicular to one another encircling the ball with corresponding alignment lines on the putter. The purpose is to align the respective lines and smoothly stroke the ball following that alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,716 to Chen discloses a golf ball practice aid having grid markings thereon and colored sectional regions on the face of a club to help a golfer determine the exact dimensional orientation of the club face at the moment the ball practice aid is struck. The grid bears a marking conveyed by the club after the ball practice aid has been struck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,719 to Mook discloses a golf ball having three mutually perpendicular equatorial circles; each of a different, primarily, primary color of red, blue, and yellow. At the locations where the circles meet, they do not intersect or overlap, but leave a blank area. The broken circles at these locations point toward each other. The purpose of this ball is to determine the amount and type of spin communicated to the ball after it is struck by color changes detected on the ball in flight and to make corrections to alignment and swing thereby. One of the locations (relative top) is a focal point for a golfer to concentrate when swinging; and another such location (relative back) is the sweet spot where the ball should be struck. The three circles are also used minimally for alignment of the ball to the club and to the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,707 to Dinh teaches a golf ball and method which includes providing a number of indicators for properly aligning a golf ball, a golfer and a golf club relative to an intended path of travel. The indicators include a ball-travel indicator for alignment with the intended path, a ball-to-ground indicator for positioning the golf ball in relation to the surface on which the ball is positioned, a foot-to-ball indicator for aligning the golfer, and a putter-alignment indicator for properly positioning a striking face of the golf club. In the preferred embodiment, the indicators are stenciled onto the golf ball.
Each of these prior art inventions provide a golf ball or practice aid with abstract indicia for the purpose of improving the manner in which the golf ball is addressed and struck. Such markings in and of themselves, however, do not explain how to utilize the markings, nor offer any additional advice in terms of addressing and striking the ball. The user must therefore refer to an instructional manual or seek advice from an instructor As such, the golf balls with indicia of the prior art essentially lack utility without accompanying documentation or an instructor.
There is thus a need for golf balls that provide guidance as to the manner in which a golf ball is to be addressed and struck without requiring reference to manuals or the like.